


Thoughts on Fenris's love life.

by Leewee03



Series: Nosy people Dragon age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leewee03/pseuds/Leewee03
Summary: Snap shots of Fenris and Hawke's relationship.Pure fluff!





	Thoughts on Fenris's love life.

Bethany POV  
Bethany giggled when Fenris's ears turned red yet again, everyone knew Hawke was a flirt but she was taking it to all new levels today in fact Bethany was pretty sure her sister had a crush. And it was just like Hawke to pick the bloody elf that hated magic, though from all she knew about Fenris she couldn't really blame him.  
The day had started out like any other, they had to go the wounded cost looking for some bandits who had stolen some nobles stuff.  
Hawke had decided to take her, Fenris, and Varric, but but unlike other days, today Hawke had been flirting non stop with Fenris marking the elf blush and stammer.  
Bethany looked up to see Hawke still flirting but Fenris seemed to have recovered from the shock and was taking it in stride, in fact he seemed to be flirting back a little. Bethany had to stifle a laugh at the overjoyed look on her older sister's face, she looked like someone had given her the moon.


End file.
